send me down to tuscon
by henry himmler
Summary: gregs love left a few years ago well when his company sends him to tuscon he meets another woman renee, and falls in love takes place in the same universe as blue moon and fly me to the moon so edward cullen is not married to bella
1. Chapter 1

Send me down to Tucson

By henry Himmler

Greg looked up from his beer, at the smokey barroom. He sighed as he walked up to the bar and said well bub I need to get ill be seeing you guys later. The bartender said see yah. As greg walked out the door he looked back into his past, three years ago he had a loving wife, a family but all of that changed the night he came home and found a note on the door and her car gone out of the garage. As he walked to his old car and got in he opened up the console and pulled out a 38. Snub nose. He closed his eyes as he put the barrel to his head he heard a click as he pulled the trigger. He put the gun down and started up the car heading down southwest. He decided he finally had a good chance to be happy. He always wanted to do somethings with his life. Just then he heard the beeping of the alarm clock he got up as he hit the clock he realized that it wasn't the clock it was his phone, he picked it up and heard ted on the other end saying that the company was sending greg down to Tucson to train the new guys how to install phone towers. Greg smiled and said ill do it, as he hung up the phone.

Three days later

As greg stepped off his plane in the desert that was Tucson Arizona. He smiled as he looked out of his taxi going to his hotel. He saw that there was a bar across the street as he made a bee line for it like a moth to a flame. As he walked in the front door he ran into a woman he didn't pay much attention to her, he just said im sorry names greg as he helped her up. She said my names renee and its no problem no harm no foul. He smiled and said tell you what ill buy you a drink.


	2. beer runs, and hellraisers

Chapter two

Another beer another day

2 months later

Greg woke up and smiled, thinking this new house is nice why do I hear a car in the driveway. He got up an went to the door an old red and white chevy was pulling into the driveway. Renee stepped out of the passenger side. Greg saw that she had brought bella with her, he saw a younger guy get out of the driver side. That must be will he thought as they walked up to the door. Greg opened it as he said hey I didn't know yall would be coming over today. The other man walked up and said hi im will. it's a pleasure to meet you sir. Greg looked down and saw the revolver on wills hip. Bella yelled at will and said I told you not to bring that thing today. Greg said no its fine I just havnt seen one that old before. Renee said bella why don't me and you run to the store and grab some burgers and hot dogs were gonna grill out tonight. Will handed them the keys and said take my truck. Greg said yall can take my car if you want. Will looked at him and said whats it got under the hood. Greg laughed and said 400 small block with a msd ignition and a isky cam. Will smiled and said well welcome to the family. He said girls take the car me and greg might run somewhere real quick. They climbed into the old chevelle sitting outside and drove off, will said two words at the same time greg did. BEER RUN! They climbed into the cab of the red chevy and took off like a bat out of hell.


	3. tweaker madness

Greg looked over at will and said how fast you think were doing, will looked down at the speedometer. Bout 80 maybe 90 why will said . greg said theres a speedtrap up ahead. Will turned on his radio as they pulled up to a stop light it played send me down to Tucson by mel said oh hell yeah I love this tune. Greg looked over at him and said so how did you and bella meet. Will said we met because of this gun right here.. he opened his glove box inside was a colt walker pistol. Greg said I don't get it. Will sighed and said her father was beating her I caught him and shot him we've been together ever since. So how did you and renee meet. Greg said we met because we ran into eachother so I bought her a beer. Just then the liquor store came into sight. Will said watch this as he locked up the brakes and slid in sideways. Greg yelled what the hell. Will smiled as he slid into to parking spots sideways. He got out and said lets get the beer the girls are waiting on us I bet. Greg got out and said let me guess eather you prefer natty light or some sort of cheap whiskey. Will said yeah how did you know. Greg said I know your accent he laughed plus that's what I prefer. He went inside and grabbed a thirty pack and said hey will grab me some miller highlife if you don't care. Will said alright buts its some nasty beer for the price you pay. They walked up to the counter and the clerk said that will be 23.56 will fished out a fifty. Just then a young man walked in with nervous eyes. Will said I need to go piss give my friend here the change. He walked to the back. As greg was getting the change the young man pulled a gun and yelled give me all the money in the cash register. Greg knew will was up to something and he knew what because the young man didn't suspect a thing til he heard the click of the hammer being drawn back on wills gun. The young man turned around to stare down the barrel of the colt pistol. He dropped his gun. Will grinned and said don't ever try that again. Ive killed one man with this gun. Don't think you aint special cause I will put you down. The young man started twitching. Will yelled just great a damn tweaker. He hit the guy on top of his head with the butt of the pistol but it didn't phase the man. Greg tackled him to the ground. The man pulled a knife out of his pocket and as he swung for greg. There was a bang. He clutched his hand will was standing over them the gun still smoking and said it gets easier after your first kill. Greg got up and said you saved me. Will said yeah bella and renee wouldn't have been happy if you hadn't came home. They took there beer and walked out. As they started up the truck the radio played beaches of Cheyenne.


End file.
